


The Press Conference

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: The Avengers find out Rhodey and Tony have been married for yearsBased on this prompt: IronHusbands! Tony and Rhodey have been married for years. How do the Avengers find out?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	The Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill! I am currently taking prompts to help distract me from my NaNoWriMo project. Thanks to Kimmy / Kimmycup on tumblr for sending me this.

Tony has imagined multiple scenarios of how the world and especially the Avengers would find out he is married to Rhodey. They’ve been married for such a long time and aside from Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey’s family, no one really knows. How they haven’t figured it out is beyond Tony. Because his Rhodeybear is the most wonderful man in this world and he expresses his feelings for him loudly and often. And he knows they could just tell people, all the reasons they once had for keeping it quiet are long gone, but that’s boring. And really he expects people to be smarter than this. They live together with spies for goodness sake! 

For all his imagining, Tony doesn’t expect it to happen like this. He and the Avengers are at a press conference. They battled aliens keen on world domination like every other Thursday and they are expected to smile in front of cameras and say some clever things like each time it happens. Rhodey fought with them today which was nice. He likes fighting and flying with his husband. A lot. It also means Rhodey gets to stand next to him at the press conference and mutter funny things underneath his breath and it makes the whole experience suck so much less. Really they should do this each time. Which Tony is about to suggest when someone catches something Rhodey is whispering. Because his microphone is apparently still on. Oops. 

“Can you repeat that Colonel Rhodes?” A reporter asks. 

Rhodey and Tony make eye contact. Tony nods and Rhodey steps forward. 

“I was just telling my husband I agreed with the Captain’s assessment of this battle,” Rhodey says. 

That had not actually been what he said. Not in those words at least. There was a lot more added about what they were planning to do once they got home later. But Tony’s not pointing that out, especially not when everyone is so wonderfully distracted by his husband pointing out they are married. 

“Wait you are married?” Steve turns around, looking confused. He’s pouting a little. 

Natasha narrows her eyes at him and tilts her head. Clint looks surprised but just shrugs. Bruce mutters that it makes sense. Thor looks very pleased. And then Bucky snorts. 

“Y’all didn’t know they are married?” He says, “It’s super obvious. They share a bedroom. They have date nights. Tony calls him honeybear and Rhodeybear and all kinds of equally cutesy nicknames.” 

“How long have you been together?” The reporter asks, “Despite this being seemingly obvious, it is the first time we have heard of this.” 

“We met at MIT and we just knew. Took us a few years to get together but it was worth it,” Rhodey smiles at him. 

Tony smiles back at him and takes his hand. 

“So worth it,” He says. 

Rhodey kisses his cheek. 

When people start asking more questions about their relationship, Steve tells the press they can either ask questions about the battle or the press conference will be over. 

“If press conferences are like this from now on, I might actually start liking them,” Tony whispers to Rhodey. 

“Don’t let Pepper hear you, or she will make you do SI press conferences again,” Rhodey says. 

“Good point. Always looking out for me Platypus.” He grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr, please do leave me more prompts


End file.
